The Ending Of It All
by Godan
Summary: After Prom, Fabian left Nina for Joy. That same night, Nina got a phone call saying her Gran died! How will Nina's life change and what about Jerome and Nina being family? Rated T because I don't care about the rating.


**I'm sorry I haven't been updating the two stories I've written but I just don't have a reason to anymore. I mean, I like to write but that's all. I wrote for my baby brother but…. My baby brother died Nov.1 and his funeral was on Friday, Nov.4. The one month anniversary has passed and I'm late but so be it. This is for him. I want the best for him. RIP Jose Angel Rivera. This story is for him, and only him. **

**I'll miss you baby bro._**

"What?"

" I don't think this is working Nina, but I'm happy. Right?"

And with that, Fabian disappeared with Joy. Nina was in shock. How could he leave her after everything that had happened? Nina walked alone to Anubis House with tears streaming down her now trembling face.

Nina walked into Anubis House being called in that she had a phone call.

" Hello?"

"Ah yes. Nina martin? This is your grandmother's doctor, Dr. Nantuid. I am sorry to say but your grandmother had cancer. She died last night in her sleep."

" But she couldn't have had cancer! I talked to her a week ago and she was okay!"

Nina's shouts had called the house members towards her. The whole world came tumbling down onto Nina's shoulders and she dropped the phone in shock. Amber picked it up. She looked down and put the phone away. Amber slowly turned and spoke deadly words.

" Nina's grandmother is dead."

By now Fabian walked in with Joy and saw everyone with tears in their eyes.

" What's wrong guys?"

No one answered him so they walked away.

Jerome, who is Nina's little twin brother, hugged her.

" It's okay Nina. Cry. Just remember it wasn't your fault. You know how Gran can be!"

By then, Jerome was in the middle of a war greater than the first war that ever happened, inside of him. Crying now with his twin, or cry later to be strong now. Jerome chose to cry his heart out.

" It's gonna be ok-okay Nina! We're going to visit her. I'll tell Victor we're going to America to-"

" No Jerome, we're staying here."

Jerome looked into her eyes. He saw why.

" FABIAN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO MY ROOM! NOW YOU GIT!"

Fabian, who was half way outside the back door, ran inside and left Joy outside.

Jerome was currently in his room with his light saber ready to attack Fabian. The unknowing Fabian walked in only to be pinned on to the floor.

" Why did you break her heart? TELL ME!"

" I-I don't know. I guess I didn't feel a connection anymore. And besides, Nina kissed you in the cheek where she was with me! WHY! YOU TELL ME!"

" I'm her brother, you git!"

Fabian gasped with guilt. Jerome was her brother? The brown-haired british boy started to tear up. He had broken up with the best thing for nothing? He had to set things straight with Joy and Nina. Fabian slowly got up after Jerome stood up. Jerome was glaring and snarling at him. The smaller boy offered a weak smile. He got nothing back.

10 minutes before

Everyone left Nina alone. But not to let her go insane but because she needed space. Mick had gone out on a run with Mara, Patricia was in her room, Amber was doing well, who knows what, and Alfie was playing a not-so-smart prank on Joy. He was putting purple hair dye in the wrong shampoo bottle. The one he put it in was.. Amber's! Oh how mad Amber could get when someone messed with her hair. Back to Nina. No one noticed that she had left the house. She wouldn't come back. Not now, nor never.

4 hours later

" What do you mean she missing!" Jerome yelled.

" I'm sorry sir. We've searched for 10 miles around this place. She's gone. Maybe even dea-"

" She isn't dead! I know she wouldn't give up her life for anything! Maybe us as a family but none the less!"

" Sir!" The cop tried reasoning with him. But all he got was the door and a steaming Jerome.

" How dare he! Wait. Rufus is still…. GUYS! SIBUNA! NINA'S MISSING GUYS!" Jerome tried yelling out to the rest of the house. He then remembered they were out at the mall. Even Fabian went with them.

" If they won't help me when Nina, then I'll do it myself! Even if Rufus is still out there. For Nina."

Jerome then ran to his room, and got out his camping things. He took the frame pack and emptied it out. He put all of the first aid back in. Jerome also put weapons and 4 water bottles and candy bars. He made sure that his bike had the back seat cart, just in case Nina couldn't walk. He throws his frame back and his tent in there, and rode to where Nina, Amber and Patricia were kidnapped and put in to.

By the time the rest of the house came, it was about an hour after Jerome went looking for his twin sister.

" I guess Jerome got hungry, and of course Mick ate it all before we left, so he went out to grab a bite!" Mara guessed.

" No.. NO!" Fabian yelled. He read the note Jerome had left. Nina was missing,

**With Jerome**

" Nina!" Jerome would yell out. Once Jerome had thought he had seen her, but it wasn't her, and he wasn't sure what it was.

" NINA!" After 2 hours of looking for her, he had found her. On the ground, with tears in her eyes and stab marks on her legs and upper body. Jerome ran to her, and picked her up to his lap.

" Nina! Sis? Are-are you okay?" Nina didn't move, nor was she breathing.

Jerome picked her up, trying to see past the tears in his eyes. He put her in the back seat cart, and rode as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

" Your going to be okay Nina!".

**10 Minutes at the Hospital.**

" I'm sorry, Sir, but she has passed away."

Jerome couldn't- he wouldn't believe that she has passed.

" I want to see her."

" Sir-"

" NOW! I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER!"

" Fine, Sir."

The doctor led Jerome to Nina's room.

Jerome saw Nina lying on the bed with wires being taken out of her by the nurses. He looked at the heart monitor. Nothing, just a flat line. The tears he had left in his fixed heart came out again. Jerome couldn't bare losing Nina. Not now, nor ever. Nina was his only alive family member who that he was still alive. Now, he had lost her. Hell had just arrived. Unshed tears in his eyes fell like a waterfall. He took a step back in shock as Nina's death set in his mind.

" She's gone. Forever." Jerome's face was lost in a sea of emotions. Angry at Rufus, sad as she was the only one left, and guilt. Guilty of leaving her walk alone. Jerome told the doctors to call him if anything else happened and that his house mother would take care of the funeral but that he would pick the tombstone.

**After the Funeral**

Jerome was anything but happy. All day he would sit in the common room and sit there, a blank expression on his face. He was a shell of his former self. Even when you look into his eyes, they were like bottomless pits. The mixed emotions would engulf you. You would think that Jerome The Hot Shot would shrug this off and call it a day. His mind was not ready for this attack, as he didn't know Nina was his sister until the week before their Gran died. This was all too much for him. Fabian, luckily, was a bit better than Jerome. The brown-haired boy still cried about it, but at least he broke up with Joy. Joy hooked up with Mick so the blond boy broke up with Mara who was with no one. Amber was with Alfie, who were both sadness by Nina's death. Life was never normal for them again…..

**50 years later**

A new tombstone was being build next to Nina's. Jerome had passed already at age 49 from a shoot and run, Fabian died from a heart attack at age 68. Mara, Joy, Amber, Patricia, Mick, and Alfie died in a car crash going to the beach with their children when they were 47. The children lived. Nina was re-buried near Anubis House, then the others were buried near her as they died. As you can see, one death can lead others insane, others lonely, maybe even lost. There is one lesson here, and that is Sunny days make Friends, but Stormy Nights show you who they truly are.

**How did you like it guys? I spend hours re-reading and re-writing this for weeks. I start on the second week, ended near the first month. Please, if you are confused, P.M me asking the question(s). I would also like to thank Izzio8, SullyClarke, and HOAluver4ev, who helped me with the story or my hard time. Thanks from me to you for reading this.**


End file.
